Child safety is an important issue for many parents. Keeping children safe when adult supervision is not possible, or appropriate, can be especially troubling to parents. In today's society, children face any number of potentially-dangerous situations. Properly educating children can help them make prudent decisions independently, to navigate through such dangerous situations without unnecessary strife. Safety education can arm children with the knowledge required to help them make appropriate decisions.
Although safety education is designed to help children make safety-minded decisions, if approached in a careless or threatening manner, safety education may arguably do more harm than good. For example, simply alerting children to dangerous scenarios, without providing possible solutions, may cause children to feel powerless or to worry excessively about such situations.
Discussing dangerous situations can be frightening for many children. Therefore, care must be taken to ensure that safety education is conducted in a manner that empowers children by providing information needed to handle various situations. Safety education should not merely make children afraid.
Thus, what is needed is a teaching device for raising a child's awareness of potentially dangerous situations. Such a device is preferably in a game format that allows parents and children to interact in a friendly manner, while allowing children to feel proud of the safety knowledge they have mastered. The game should create safety-related discussions between parents and children, providing an alternative to traditional lectures. The game should also teach children about dangers in a non-threatening setting, through the use of hypothetical situations. The game should teach players safety information efficiently, with players learning from answers provided by other players. The game should also be customizable to provide additional scenarios and questions, thereby reflecting various settings, addressing additional issues that may develop over time, and allowing discussion of new information as basic information is mastered.